Sunny with a Chance of Rain
by Feenie13
Summary: Sunny dreams of another world entirely. Set during MGS4, slight spoilers?
Sunny opened her eyes to see a bleak land before her, the ground hard and rocky and the trees barren, presumably dead. The sky was covered in dark clouds, not letting even the tiniest bit of sunlight filter through. Where was she? There were no landmarks she could find, it felt so cold without the sun shining down...she had just closed her eyes for a few moments, only to find herself here...

"H-Hal? Sn-Snake? Where are you?" she called, hesitantly walking forward. There was no one around besides her, not even a small animal. It felt frightening to not know where she was...it was just a dream, wasn't it? Was it one of those dreams that could predict the future? Because this wasn't far off from her idea of a world constantly at war...

In the distance, Sunny could spot what seemed to be someone human, hunched over. She sighed in relief, happy to see someone else in this wasteland. They didn't seem familiar, but...well, who else could she turn to here? However, something was just...off about how they were hunched over. Were they in pain?

"E-Excuse me..." she began, freezing in her tracks when the hunched person straightened themselves. No...not person. It was something Sunny could only describe as a zombie. It had decayed green skin, bright yellow eyes, and ragged clothing, barely resembling a human except in basic shape and size.

Its eyes narrowed, giving a shrill squeak as it began to advance towards Sunny, the girl backing away in terror. Slowly, similar creatures with rotten skin and piercing yellow eyes followed the one Sunny had stumbled upon, some beginning to circle around and try to drive her back towards the bulk of the pack.

"N-No! Stop! P-Please!" Sunny begged, trembling in fear. This wasn't a good dream, she wanted to wake up, _she wanted to wake up_!

"Hey! Leave her alone!" a new voice shouted. The zombies halted, turning to look behind them. Sunny stood on her tiptoes, trying to catch a look at what the zombies wanted to see. A blonde boy wearing some sort of armor and a bright red scarf stood not far from the edge of the pack, a gun Sunny had never seen before in his hands.

"Wouldn't you all rather go after me? You know, the Solar Boy, the one who's been stopping your masters' plans for a few years now?" the boy questioned, sounding several years older than Sunny. A few of the zombies didn't seem happy at the mention of 'Solar Boy', and proceeded to charge at the boy.

"N-No! Run!" Sunny shouted, covering her eyes. Something akin to a 'pew pew' noise sounded, followed by dying yelps from the zombies. Sunny slowly uncovered her eyes to see several less zombies, a few beginning to turn tail and flee. The boy lowered his gun, looking at the crowd before him.

"All of you, _get_! Be thankful I don't start shooting the rest of you too!" the boy commanded. None of the zombies decided it was worth waiting to see if he would follow up on his threat, fleeing and leaving him with Sunny. He put his gun back in its holster, his expression becoming much gentler.

"Sorry about that. I never thought I'd see someone in Istrakan aside from me..." he apologized.

"U-Uh...it's f-fine," Sunny responded, nervously. "Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm the Solar Boy, Django!" the boy responded, brightly. "I keep the world safe by purifying vampires and defeating any undead that want to hurt people! You're in Istrakan, the City of Death...well, it _was_ a city decades ago, it's just a bunch of ruins in the same place now."

Istrakan...no, Sunny could never claim she had heard that name before. Django seemed to be answering truthfully, looking at Sunny with a curious look in his eyes.

"...a-ah, sorry. I'm S-Sunny...d-do you know about an-anyone named Hal Em-Emmerich or Solid Snake?" Sunny asked.

Django's eyes lit up with recognition at the mention of Snake. "Snake? Yeah! He was my mentor when he was still in San Miguel! He was stuck here for a few years without his memory, but eventually he got his memories back and left town. Is he back in his world?"

Sunny nodded. "H-He and Hal look after me. I-I didn't know he had been here..."

Django shrugged. "This world isn't the safest. He did get into some trouble here...how is he? Is he doing okay?"

Sunny fell quiet, eyes darting to the ground at her feet as she tried to figure out how to respond. Django's sunny smile slowly fell, eyes widening a little. After a few moments, Sunny finally answered, "H...He's dying..."

"He's dying?!" Django echoed, gasping. "What happened? Why...Why is he dying?"

"H-He got really old...I-I just know he has at least s-six months left..." Sunny answered, watching Django's expression turn into a horrified one, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Old? But...he looked like a young guy when I last saw him...how did he get so old?" Django asked, in disbelief. Sunny could only shrug in response, and Django sighed, looking down for a few moments.

"I-I'm sorry...y-you sound like you two were close..." Sunny apologized.

"Sort of, yeah," Django agreed, raising his head. "He taught me how to be better at sneaking around when he started to remember a bit of who he was. He wasn't too bad a guy...he almost felt like part of the town until he remembered who he was. Is he still a good guy?"

"Y-Yes! He is! He and Hal take really good care of me!" Sunny responded before her vision seemed to sway. Was she starting to wake up now?

"Are you okay?" Django asked, his face starting to become blurry.

"I-I really was dreaming...I th-think I'm going to wake up..." Sunny admitted.

"Um...! When you see Snake again, can you tell him that I'm thankful for everything he taught me? And...that I'm going to miss him?" Django asked, voice wavering on the last part.

"I w-will, I promise," Sunny answered, before her vision suddenly went dark.

Sunny woke up with her head on the keyboard, the document she had been trying to type ending in a key-smashed phrase, followed by the letter J having been apparently held down while she napped. She sighed and deleted the key-smashed phrase, giving herself a few minutes to wake up. Was that really just a dream she had? It felt a little real to her...

Sunny straightened up a little when she remembered Django's parting words. She needed to talk to Snake once he was home.

"H-Hal? Is Snake home yet...?"


End file.
